The Show
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: Duncan and Geoff sign up for the school play in hopes of impressing certain girls, and can't believe the other 24 students who have signed up. Everyone finds their lives start to link to the musical and can't believe the unlikely romances that form.
1. Auditions

**Ok, so, I WILL be uploading a new chapter on my other stories soon, really soon, but this came to my mind since I'm now in love with this new fanon/crack couple... and I couldn't not write this! **

**Obviously, I do not own TDI (trust me, there'd be some differences if I did ;D) and Les Miserables - wish I did, but I wasn't even born when they wrote it... anyway, hope you enjoy. I've pretty much written this fic, so their will be updates often, PM if I don't! It's saved on my computer waiting to go on!**

**Lastly, the first chapter is a set up - the rest will be quite different. One song per chapter too... anyway, ENJOY! :D **

**

* * *

**

Duncan slumped his bag on his back, and grinned his slightly crooked-smile to Geoff, who high-fived him before the two made their way through the corridors.

"So we're gonna do this?" Duncan asked, and Geoff nodded.  
"Duh... Dude! This will score us big time in their books!"

The two laughed, and made their way to the auditorium, bustling past the other students, shouting hey! to everyone they knew and respected, and laughing at those they didn't.

"Hey sweetie," Duncan winked at Heather as they got nearer the auditorium, and she pushed them out of the way, going through the door first.

"Dude, can you see her?" Geoff asked, and Duncan shrugged, looking over the rows of people. Or, the rows of empty chair and odd people here and there.

"Duncan? Geoffrey?" a loud voice boomed the hall, and Geoff groaned at his name, "_you're_ signing up?"  
"Eh, why not?" Duncan shrugged, and the two boys walked up the rows of chairs to the back row, so they could snigger at other's auditions first.  
"Well... the more the better they say," their drama teacher replied, slightly grunting and continued looking over the seats.

"Lindsay?" Heather growled, and Lindsay looked nervously at the three people waiting for her and she hurried up and made her way through the heavy doors, with assistance from Bridgette, and the two went and joined their friends.

"Bridgette!" Courtney said, putting her PDA down for a moment to watch her two friends come over to sit next to her.  
"Sorry we're late," Bridgette said, putting down her animal backpack, and Courtney took a moment to admire it's pretty patterns before getting back to the job on hand, "I was speaking to my swimming teacher, and Lindsay was getting changed from cheerleading"  
"That's okay, you're just in time," Courtney smiled, then looked up at the stage in front of them.  
"So, have they said what play we're doing yet?" Bridgette whispered to her group of friends, and Heather shrugged while Courtney shook her head.  
"Oh Oh! Izzy knows, probably one about fighting, and ninjas, and space aliens!"

Heather gave Izzy a dead-pan look before looking back at Courtney and Lindsay, who were sitting either side of her.

"Remind me why we let her hang with us"  
"Because she's nice!" Lindsay replied, and then turned to Izzy, "Oh! I hope it's a _musical_ I loooove them!"  
"Lindsay, everyone already knows it'll be a musical!" Heather snapped, and Courtney nodded.  
"We just don't know which one!"  
"I hope it's Grease! Or Iniquitous! Or-"  
"Lindsay, where'd you learn that word from?" Heather asked gobsmacked.  
"I think she means Wicked, Heather"  
"Oh!" Lindsay giggled, "Sorry! I heard-"  
"Actually, I don't care," Heather admitted, and turned around to look at the audience, "what I _do_ care about is who else is trying out for this play..."

At that, all the girls turned around and looked behind them.

"Big O!"  
"No way! Noah, Cody and Harold?" Lindsay and Izzy exchanged looks, Izzy smiling and Lindsay shocked.  
"Since when we're jocks into this kinda thing? Tyler, Eva and Justin?"  
"Courtney, aren't you dating Justin?"  
"That's not the point. The point is he didn't tell me! Ooh he's in trouble now!"  
"Hey Izzy, Alejandro's signed up!"  
"As is Geoff and Duncan," Heather smiled at Bridgette, who blushed.  
"And Trent!" Lindsay gasped, and everyone but Izzy gave her a look as if to say; _well duh!_  
"Katie, Sadie and Beth," Courtney said, saying each name lower as if they were annoying wannabes... oh wait, they are!  
"Sierra... with Cody... obviously..."  
"Like I didn't see that coming..."  
"Goth girl and Ghetto Diva, Momma's boy and that new kid-"  
"Home-school?"  
"Yeh, him, and that's it"  
"Ooh tough crowd" Courtney smiled at Heather who laughed.  
"You'll so get the main part," Bridgette smiled to Courtney, who smugly nodded, ignoring the stares coming from Lindsay, Heather and Izzy.  
"I know, of course I will!"

"This is it?" their drama teacher looked up, then slapped his face, "well, better then a no-show! So, I think I'll officially tell you the musical we're going to perform..."

He smiled his wicked smile, and everyone – but Duncan- waited in suspense to hear it.

"OH JUST TELL IT ALREADY!" Courtney could no longer hold it in, and everyone looked at her.

"Les Miserables!" their drama teacher smiled, and some people looked really happy while others looked in despair.  
"Aw man, why couldn't we have do Sweeney Todd?" Duncan asked, and their drama teacher smiled.

"So, you'll all be singing, so come up and grab the music sheet of who you wanna sing then have a go!"  
"Urm, isn't this a bit sexist? There's like _no_ girl parts," Courtney said, and Mr. McLean shook his head before handing her a sheet.  
"I don't care!"

* * *

"Who you auditioning for Izzy?" Lindsay asked, looking above her sheet. Thank god she knew the music already, cos she _sucked_ at reading music.  
"Mme. Thénardier!" Izzy smirked, and Lindsay raised an eyebrow nodding.  
"I'm going to be Cosette!" Lindsay smiled, and Courtney shook her head.  
"No way, Bridgette is!"  
"It's okay, I don't want a main part," Bridgette smiled at Lindsay.  
"Nonese, of course you do! And I'm going to be Fantine!"  
"Whatever," Heather shrugged, "this play sucks. I'll be an extra. Get to be on stage the whole way through that way"  
"Exactly," Bridgette nodded.

* * *

"Ok, Izzy, which song are you performing... and why is Owen on stage?"  
"Urmm," Owen nervously giggled, "we're performing Master of the House"  
"I thought you said you were going to audition for Valjean?" Noah asked from the sides and Owen giggled again.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Eugh," Mr. McLean slapped his forehead, "get off the stage... anyone auditioning for Thénardie?" Chris asked, and a perfectly toned arm shot up.  
"I am, sir" Alejandro smiled, and Izzy felt like she'd faint.  
"Ok, swap with Owen then. And when your ready, just tell Mr. Hatchet"

Izzy nodded, and watched her friends all grin at her as Alejandro smiled at her and walked on to stage, and Izzy noted without a sheet for reference.

"I know this song off by heart, but just in case... can I please share yours?"

Izzy couldn't find the words, so just nodded and the two stood by the piano, sharing the music sheet.

* * *

"Ahh! I'm totally nervous!" Lindsay said, and Trent who was sitting not far away smiled at her.  
"Don't be," he offered, "I'm sure you'll do great. Who are you auditioning for?"  
"Cosette" Lindsay smiled at him, flashing him a glimse of her music sheet. Trent nodded, then showed her his.  
"I'm auditioning for Marius. Would you like to do the duet together?"

Lindsay smiled at him for a moment, taking in his friendly green eyes then nodded.

"Okay, that was... AMAZING!" Mr. McLean gave two thumbs up to Izzy and Alejandro, and Lindsay had to admit they'd done well, "Soo... who's next?"

"We'll go!" Trent put his hand up, and stood up, offering his other hand to help Lindsay up.

Their teacher stared for a moment before nodding, and Lindsay flashed Izzy a smile as they walked past each other.

"Song?" the grumpy voice of the piano player asked, and Trent handed in his reference sheet. Before Lindsay had an opportunity to think what she was doing- Trent grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the centre of the stage.

"_A heart full of love, a heart full of song... I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh god for shame... I do not even know your name," _he sang, acting it out, and Lindsay stared in shock of what she had to do.

Okay, okay... what did that pretty lady in the stunning dress do? Ah yes! Smiled, smiled like she'd meet her first love, for the ...Lindsay mentally counted her two fingers...third time! She was shy, then happy. Okay, you can do this! Just like you practiced with your pet dog.

"_A heart full of love, no fear no reget-"  
"My name is Marius Pontmercy"  
"And mine's Cosette-"_

"WAIT A SECOND!" their teacher cut into the perfect song, and Trent and Lindsay dropped each others hands and looked over at him, "Who's going to play the third character? Anyone? Any takers?"  
"I'll do it!" Bridgette stood up, seeing no-one else offer.  
"I'll play the forth!" Geoff called out.  
"There isn't a forth," she smiled at him, then took the stage.

"Okay, carry on! Actually, from the beginning!"

* * *

"Wow, they're really good," Courtney said honestly, without a tone of bitterness. Of course, it's ok right now. They're not auditioning for her part.  
"Yeh, I know. In fact, I might try doing On My Own, that's a good song. It's catchy" Heather said, looking through all the sheets.  
"Heather, you can't do that! That's the same character as Bridgette's singing at the moment!"  
"It's an audition! Of course I can," Heather replied, not bothering to look up or care about Bridgette.

* * *

_"On my Own, pretending he's beside me..." _

Heather sang, and not too badly, Courtney hated to admit. But not as good as Bridgette, Bridgette sang with a passion, like she understood the character.

"Who do you like?"Courtney whispered to Bridgette.  
"What?" Bridgette whispered back.  
"You sang with... a passion, like _you_ were Epitome"  
"Well, who hasn't liked someone who's liked someone else at some point?" Bridgette asked, trying to sound convincing like it was no-one at the moment. Courtney looked at her suspiciously for a moment before nodding. Of course, Courtney hadn't gone through that, Justin was- Wait! _Justin._

"Justin!" Courtney hissed across the stage, "why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

_"What to do, what to say...shall you take our treasure away?" _Cody sang, and Izzy folded her arms. No, no-one can take her Alejandro's role. _Her_ Alejandro? Wait, that didn't sound right. She listened as Cody, Sierra and Owen sang Thenardier Waltz Of Treachery. They captured the whiny voices right, but not like Alejandro and Izzy – it was annoying whiny. Big O wasn't bad though.

* * *

_"I smell women, smell them in the air, think I'll drop my anchor in the harbour over there"  
"lovely ladies, smell them through the smoke, seven days at sea can make you hungry for a poke," _

Heather smirked at Duncan and Geoff, trust them to audition by singing two lines each.

_"Madam I'll sell it to you-"_

Courtney was good. Of course, regrettably Heather already knew this, and felt proud that it was one of her best friends.

_"I'll take the lot!"  
"Don't touch me, leave me alone!"_

Heather giggled at Katie's impression of an old women seller, it wasn't bad.

"_Lovely ladies, fastest in the street-"_

That's the role Duncan _should_ be playing, Heather thought listening to home school trying to

_"join your sisters..."  
"make money in your sleep"_

Pfft, suits them. Goth Girl and Ghetto Princess playing whores.

"_Come on Capitan, you can wear your shoes. Don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse?" _

Courtney sang, and everyone felt a pain of sympathy for her character. And Justin thought he saw Chris, their drama teacher, cry. Justin felt his heart melt, and like he was falling in love again.

* * *

_"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men..." _

Noah sang in the song of the students with Justin, DJ and the rest of the boys (who sang chorus, as they'd all auctioned already). The girls all broke into applause, and Chris smiled down at them all.

"Okay, girls, I'd like you all to sing At the End of the Day. Any who haven't had solos, take them"

* * *

"Wow, the list is up already?" Gwen asked LeShawna, who looked just as surpised.  
"MAKE WAY!" Courtney ordered, and Heather smirked, and the two marched through the small crowd staring at the wall.

Courtney ripped of the list, and gasped.

"_No way!" _Heather said.

"What? Your names not there?" Noah sarcastically smiled at Owen and Izzy.

"_Your _Marius?" Courtney asked Noah, bewildered at this.  
"I am?" Noah asked, then grabbed the sheet of them, and read it, "with... _Lindsay?_"

Noah knew she'd done good, but her as his love interest? ... It was odd. Then, uncareingly, he dropped the sheet on the floor behind him to annoy everyone.

"Right, I'm off chubby buddy," he told Owen, and walked off.

Izzy and Owen exchanged looks.

"That was weird" Owen said, and Izzy nodded.

"GET IT!" someone screamed for no-where, and they all dived in for the sheet, but for no luck. Izzy had already beat them, and was scanning through the paper while everyone looked around them for it.

"mm-hmm, mm-hmm, ooh!, mm-hmm, YES! IZZY SCORES! TOUCHDOWN!" Izzy smiled, and throw the paper to the crowd, before grabbing Big-O and rushing off to find Lindsay to tell her the good news.

"What's this all about?" Duncan asked, offering his hand to Heather who'd just tripped up, and repaired him with narrowed eyes.  
"The play"  
"Awesome, who'd I get?" Geoff asked Courtney, who was watching the pathetic fools on the floor.  
"Oh, the pimp"  
"AWESOME!" Geoff high-fived Duncan, "So... do I get a big part?"  
"Well, you sing in one song," Courtney smiled, "then return as an extra"  
"Good enough for me," Geoff smirked at Duncan, who nodded.  
"As for _you_," Heather smiled at Duncan, knowing he was going to hate this, "you got none other then "  
"Who?"  
"The main student sings lots"  
"Great," he smiled at her purposely to annoy her, "but do I get to sing with you?"  
"No chance, I'm an extra," Heather smiled, "so I'll be staying _far away _from you"

"She totally digs you," Geoff whispered to Duncan who nodded, smirking.  
"I know, it's _painful_ to watch"  
"Totally"  
"As if!" Heather replied, "come on Courtney, we might as well go tell Lindsay and Bridgette the news"  
"Bridgette?" Geoff asked, curious to know.  
"Oh, she got Epitome. So, she'll be really happy"  
"Ah cool, that's great. Tell her good luck from me," Geoff smiled at them.  
"Do you _like_ her?" Courtney asked.  
"Urr, no, totally not, I mean, she's awesome but no way, you know, where'd you get t-that idea from?" Geoff nervously asked, rubbing his neck and Duncan laughed.  
"You've got it _bad _dude" Duncan slapped him on the back, "but come on, we better go get changed for Gym or Hatchet will _freak_ again and I'll have to clean up the gym _again_"

"Did you hear that?" Courtney whispered once they were out of ear-shot.  
"Yes, I did," Heather smirked, "I _have_ to make Duncan late for gym"  
"No, about _Bridgette_. He _totally_ likes her... maybe that's who Bridgette likes!"

* * *

Lindsay? As Cosette?

This was going to be... interesting to say the least. He'd have to learn words with her, and she probably wouldn't even remember, and he'd have to pretend to be head-over-heels for her, then kiss her... then... marry her...

No, he didn't like her. So what if she's good looking? She's got the brain the size of a pea, but that's probably complementing her. No, he'd get through it. She'd probably screw everything up, and then get replaced. Yes, that'll happen. It'll be fine. His sanity will make it through.

* * *

"WHAT?" Trent demanded, staring at the sheet, "I'm _not _Maruis?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Valjean? I'm Valjean! ...I'm the main character!" Trent punched the air, and Alejandro slapped his back.  
"Well done, mi amigo"  
"Who'd you get... Oh! Understudy for Thénardier... and Javet"  
"Not bad..." Alejandro smiled, thinking to himself for a moment, "so who got Thénardier?"  
"Ezekiel?" _not for long..._


	2. In My Life

Bridgette put down her notepad on the table, and got out her books and pencil case.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked, stopping her rant about what she'd wear for Fautine, and that _Duncan_ has to be her co-worker that feels her up, noticing Bridgette's sad, thoughtful face.  
"_Nothing,_ I'm fine. I'm happy, I mean, I can't believe I got the part! It's just... It's nothing"  
"No it's not," Courtney said, waiting for a real answer.  
"Okay, okay, I kinda like someone, who doesn't really notice me"  
"Who?"  
"It doesn't matter... not at the moment anyway" Bridgette looked away, and Courtney placed a comforting hand on Bridgette's back.  
"Yes it does, if it's making you upset. You never know, he might like you back," Courtney said, in the voice that told Bridgette she knew something.  
"What do you know..."  
"Someone who likes you... but I won't tell you unless you tell me who you like"  
"No, it's okay," Bridgette quickly said. Courtney would laugh if she found out, and Bridgette would be done for.  
"At least tell me if he's doing the play"  
"Yes, yes he is"

* * *

"Okay people, now you all have your parts, today we'll be starting with... urm... Hatchet, why do I only have the first half?"

Lindsay watched her Drama Teacher turn to the piano teacher (also their gym teacher), who just shrugged back, and watched Mr. McLean slap his head.

"Okay, okay, we'll just have to start from... the beginning"

"What a genius idea," Noah rolled his eyes, and Lindsay watched him out of the corners of hers.

He was _cute,_ in a totally different way from the normal guys. And he was funny, when he pulled those facial expressions.

"Well, I was _hoping _to do a big number that included all the cast, so you can get to know each other and work with one another, but I guess... yeh, this isn't _too_ bad. Okay, we'll skip Prologue: A Work, and I'll call the guys back another day. Oh, and Noah, Bridgette and Lindsay and students, you'll play extras in the beginning half, we don't have enough extras. So, today... we're start with... Prologue: Valjean Arrested, Valjean Forgiven. Cody, you can play the Bishop, Sierra his wife, Owen, Geoff, you can play the constables, everyone else you're just standing around..."

Everyone got directed, expect for Courtney, Noah, Lindsay, Bridgette.

_" __Tell his reverence your story_" Owen began.  
**_"_**_Let us see if he's impressed"_ Geoff joined in, slightly over-doing his forceful pose, causing Courtney and Bridgette to giggle._  
**"**You were lodging here last night  
"You were the honest Bishop's guest"_

Lindsay zoned out from the practices, and people staring at scripts, and her eyes drifted to her side, where in the row before her, Noah was sitting reading. So he was bored too. Without thinking (like often) Lindsay's feet walked over, and she sat next to him.

"Hi," she smiled at him, but it was wasted. He didn't even bother to look up.  
"Hey," Noah replied, watching the rows and rows of words on his book, not her face.  
"So, you're playing my boyfriend," Lindsay smiled, and clapped her hands together.  
"Well, they're not really boyfriend-girlfriend are they?"  
"But they're in love!"  
"Doesn't make them," Noah gave her a look, and Lindsay thought about it.  
"So... you're my love invest?" Lindsay said, thinking about it.  
"Love _interest_"  
"That's what I said!" Lindsay smiled, laughing a little, and Noah rolled his eyes, and turned the page. 

_Golly, this is hard. _

"So, you like singing?"  
"Not really"  
"So why'd you audition?"  
"My friends where... and it means I stay at school longer"  
"You want to stay at school? Why?"  
"Means I don't have to go home"  
"Ohmygosh, I love my home! You should totally come round sometime to practice lines!"  
"What, so you can show off your impressive sized house and big pool?"  
"Ohmygosh, how'd you know I have a pool?"  
"Whatever, why are you evening sitting here?"  
"You looked lonely"  
"Well I'm not, I'm reading"  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry," Lindsay said, then got up and left to return to her old seat.

_How odd,_ Noah thought. _You looked lonely. _The words rang in his head. No, he wasn't. What'd she know?

* * *

"What were you doing talking to Noah?" Bridgette asked, and Courtney looked confused.  
"I wasn't- I was talking about Justin's-"  
"No, I mean Lindsay"  
"Lindsay went?" Courtney asked, looking around, to see a quite thoughtful Lindsay, holding her hands in her lap. Wow, thinking looked _painful, "_Well, they are acting together, aren't you?"  
"Yes!" Lindsay said, looking like a guilty child just awoken from sleeping in lesson by a teacher slapping the table in front of them.  
"Exactly, so as I was saying-"

* * *

"Get out of my way Duncan," Heather hissed as he pushed into her as they were leaving the stage for Trent's solo – or Valjean's- What Have I Done?  
"I'm not in your way, it's your big butt!"  
"Eurgh, I don't have a big butt! It's you _shoving_ me!"  
"No your right, your bum's pretty cute"  
"Hey! Don't look at my- _Eurgh!"_ Heather hissed, and stormed off ahead, causing Duncan to laugh.

* * *

"Well that was a big, fat, waste of time!" Heather concluded, walking out of the auditorium, followed by Courtney, Lindsay, Bridgette and Izzy.  
"No it wasn't, we've learn the first three songs after the first prologue well!" Courtney insisted, and Heather made a noise that resembled an unimpressed laugh.  
"That's because it's mostly Trent singing"  
"Yeh, he has _loads_ of lines to learn," Lindsay massaged her temples as if it were too much to take in.  
"Well someone has to take that part," Courtney shrugged, "and if he's not good enough someone else will get it, simple"  
"Yeh, it's nothing compared to saying the alphabet backwards while cart wheeling. My brother taught me to do that, and I broke his arm when I crashed into him. Haha, so I'll have _no_ problem learning mine" Izzy giggled, and everyone nodded, quite scared, but pretty use to it.

* * *

The next day, lunch time, only a few were called back; Ezekiel, Izzy, Trent, Noah and Lindsay. And two grade 7s, for the part of child-Cosette, and Eponine.

"Urm, why are we here?" Noah put up his hand, then pointing to himself and Lindsay with the other.

_EEEEE! He pointed at me! _

"I want you to start learning your lines over there with Hatchet, while these work on Thenardier Waltz Of Treachery. You two are meant to be in _looooooove_... so look like it!" Chris demanded, then used his papers to wave them to the piano.

The two got up and walked over, holding their papers, with Lindsay practically ripping hers with nerves she didn't know she had while walking over. It was practically shredded by the time she made it to the piano.

"_Great_, now you'll have to share mine" Noah frowned when he saw it, and without looking at her eyes, he took it from her while shifting his on the piano so they could both read it.  
"Thanks Noah!" Lindsay smiled, and Noah rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Right, we'll start with your first meeting," Mr. Hatchet didn't look too happy, and shuffled the papers before him. Noah shuffled through his and Lindsay's, and Lindsay's head was screaming _look at me, just notice me! _

"Found it," Noah said, now moving the script so it was lined up neatly. Something Courtney did, Lindsay noticed, "Right... ready?" Noah asked Lindsay, now looking at her face.

Lindsay's mind couldn't focus on an answer straight away, as she took in his unamused brown eyes, filled with a pretty shade of brown... reminded her of dark chocolate. _Yumm, chocolate..._wait, what was she meant to do again?

"Linds-"  
"Yes!" she nodded happily, and Noah nodded slowly, and sighed.

"Wait, Bridgette's not here for-"  
"I'll do that line," Lindsay smiled, hoping to help.  
"No it's okay, I'll just go from here. Okay, shall I just sing this line or are we going to act it?"

Unhelpfully, Mr. Hatchet just shrugged, so Lindsay, remembering when she saw it, sat down on the ground, acting out as Cosette had done.

"Urr-"  
"Go along with it Noah!" Lindsay said, and Noah then caught on.

_" __Why is he here? Hey, Eponine!" _Noah pretended to follow someone, then tripped up on Lindsay, "_I didn't see you there, forgive me"_

Then, heaven came. At least... for Lindsay it did. Did Noah feel the same way? Lindsay looked up into his eyes, as they're stared back at her with a pleasant surprised look, and Lindsay was _sure_ he was aware... oh wait... they were acting at it.

Mr. Hatchet suddenly clapped, and the two snapped out of their loving gaze, and were sharply brought back to earth. Or, Lindsay was. Yet again, she didn't know how Noah felt.

"That was... convincing," Mr. Hatchet told them, looking surprised, "shall we move onto In My Life?"

Noah watched as Lindsay didn't say anything but nodded sweetly, and he turned the pages until he found the lyrics.

"We'll go straight into A Heart Full of Love, so be ready. Don't act it out, Drama Queen over there is bound to change it"

Noah and Lindsay nodded, and Noah pushed the sheets towards her more, and watched the lyrics, ready to read as she sang along. He hadn't paid that much attention at hers and Trent's audition so he was keen to hear her voice, and if it sounds like angels sighing, as the poet's wrote, and Cosette's description required.

_"__How strange__  
This feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change,  
Can people really fall in love so fast?"_

_No, they can't_, Noah frowned, but he was right, her voices did – or would with a little more attention to it – sound like angels sighing. It was so... so _high_.

_"What's the matter with you, Cosette?__  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown"_

Noah was genuinely impressed; he'd expected her to screw up or something by now. But no, she was as perfect as a 16 year old without singing lessons could be. He supposed she probably did talent shows when she was younger so was use to acting.

_"In my life__  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong.  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me"_

Noah had zoned out of listening to the lyrics completely, and was in shock of Lindsay's talent. Who knew dumb cheerleaders sometimes had it in them?

_"Does he know I'm alive?__  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I see?  
Does he feel what I feel?"_

Noah took a moment to look at her. People were right, she was, well, _pretty. _No, she was – No, Noah, don't bother.

_"In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!"_

"Okay, skip to the last in my life section"

Noah pointed out the section, and Lindsay nodded a smile of thanks to him.

_"In my life__  
I'm no longer a child and I yearn  
For the truth that you know  
Of the years... years ago!"_

_"In my life__  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun"_

Lindsay listened to the words, genuinely listened. They were right, but not _scare-ingly_ begun. Though, it was _kinda_ scary, but good scary. Happy scary. Oh goodness, what would Heather say? This is _Noah._

She smiled at that, _Noah._ It sounded so... right...

_"Eponine  
You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
And Heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free..._

_In my life__  
There is someone who touches my life  
Waiting near"_

Turn the page over.

Oh god, this was it. The duet.

_

* * *

_

"How'd it go?" Izzy asked Lindsay, the two grabbing their stuff before leaving the theatre.  
"Grrreat thank you, yours?"  
"Okay, Zeke kinda ruined it at moments, so I think Alejandro might replace him," Izzy giggled, and Lindsay giggled too. The two looked over at Noah, who was looking at her but then quickly looked away.

Did that mean something?

"HEY! NOAH!" Izzy yelled, and waved at him, and he made his way over.  
"What is it?" Noah asked, and Izzy linked her arm with Lindsay, then the other arm with Noah.

_Ohmygosh, if Izzy wasn't there, we'd be linking arms!_

"You wanna come to lunch with us?"  
"Not really"  
"Great! Izzy fancies salad, but Explosivo fancies a hotdog!"  
"Then get both?" Lindsay suggested.  
"Hahaha! Yes! BOOM BOOM!"

* * *

"Bridgette, I can't take this anymore!" Courtney told her, and Bridgette laughed, putting away her script full of doodles, "_who_ is it?"  
"Does it really matter Court?"  
"_Yes_! Of course it does!" Courtney declared, turning around to get a sandwich she'd prepared at home out of her bag, then slamming it on her knee for dramatic effect, "I could _help_ you!"  
"Court, it's _okay._ Will you trust me for once?"  
"Not on this! Bridge, why don't you trust _me?_"  
"I do, it's just... you'll laugh"  
"No I wouldn't!"  
"Just you would, trust me, or I'll have told you"  
"Is that what it's about? I promise I won't laugh"  
"It's not gonna work," Bridgette laughed. Then mentally let out a breath of air in frustration.

* * *

"So you got Enjolras?" Geoff asked, looking over all the highlighted text in Duncan's script.  
"Whoa, you got quite a bit!" DJ had a quick look, and Duncan nodded, closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head.

"Go on, test me," he smiled.  
"Okay," Geoff gave a smile to DJ, "Echoes-"  
"the beating of the drums... wait," Duncan said, and sat up, "what'd you guys get?"  
"That pimp, and a student; Prouvair or something" Geoff said.  
"Combeferre... a student"  
"Wait... you have a solo in this song right?"  
"Yeh," DJ nodded, "but I don't know all my lines yet"

"So, Bridgette's in it," Duncan smiled at Geoff.  
"Yeh, but we don't sing together. If only I'd tried harder-"  
"It's cool, you'll still get to spend time with her without looking like a loser"  
"Yeh Geoff. So, you guys gonna help paint the scenery and stuff?"  
"No way man," Duncan said, "that's too much work. But if Heather signs up for it, let me know. Sign up Geoff"  
"No way!"  
"No Geoff, do it!" DJ thought about it, "then, if you do it, we can tell Bridgette"  
"And?"  
"Well, isn't she into that kinda stuff?" Duncan asked, and DJ nodded.  
"She's in my animal club"  
"Exactly Geoff, she's gonna offer to help"  
"Okay," Geoff thought about it, "I'll do it!"


	3. At The End Of The Day

**Ok, I've been wanting to do this for ages, so I'm going to write each in different characters points of views – _now and then. _I can't go into the depth I want to in third person, I always find you can connect with the character more in first person, so what the heck, first person it shall be; for Izzy, Heather, Courtney, Bridgette and Lindsay anyway. All others shall be in third person. ;D So I hope you enjoy as I haven't uploaded to FanFiction in first person yet, and would appreciate constructive criticism! **

"Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Cody, Noah, Harold, Tyler, Geoff and DJ – you are the poor. Duncan, you're the foreman. Beth, you can be Courtney's sister"

Heather laughed at that, and Beth gave her evils.

"Right, Trent, Geoff, bring that table over there, Noah and Cody grab the next one, Owen and DJ grab the last one. Now move that one there, and that one like... NO GEOFF! Yeh, that way, _thankyou_ DJ. Ok, grab one of these boxes poor people!" Chris laughed, holding up a box, and handing them out one by one to the poor people.

After directing where everyone stands, everyone grabbed their scripts – expect Courtney, who knew it all off by heart- and the music started to play.

_"At the end of the day you're another day older__  
And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living."_

The "poor" passed boxes across the table, like a factory production, while Courtney sat nervously at a stool by a high table, and Duncan walked around checking on the work, and the women.

"_At the end of the day you're another day colder__  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!"_

Duncan now "pretended" to feel up the women, or _woman_, and Heather was struggling to get him off her while she passed along boxes to Lindsay.

_"At the end of the day there's another day dawning__  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and  
There's gonna be hell to pay  
At the end of the day!"_

_"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing  
Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread" _Duncan sang, now catching his eye on Courtney, and giving her a smirk, while she innocently looked away.

_" __There are children back at home__  
And the children have got to be fed" _Sadie sang, pausing from passing boxes and holding everyone up.

_"And you're lucky to be in a job-" _Harold started, until Katie butt in, _"And in a bed!"_

_"And we're counting our blessings!"_

_"Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?__  
With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?" _Heather sang, narrowing her eyes on Duncan as he stood behind Courtney, now playing with her hair while she tried to hold it down.

_" __It's because little Fantine won't give him his way" _Beth sang.

_"Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!" _Heather sang, although it was Katie's line.

"Hey!"

_ "__And the boss, he never knows__  
That the foreman is always in heat" _Gwen sang, actually having quite a good voice when she tries.

_"If Fantine doesn't look out, watch how she goes__  
She'll be out on the street!"_ Sierra sang, randomly hugging Cody, which caused their teacher to face-palm himself.

_"At the end of the day it's another day over__  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord, pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!"_

Duncan handed Courtney a letter of the table, which she opened and gasped. Sadie saw her cue, and walked over and snatched off the letter.

_"And what have we here, little innocent sister?__  
Come on Fantine, let's have all the news!_

_'Dear Fantine you must send us more money__  
Your child needs a doctor  
There's no time to lose..'"_

_"Give that letter to me__  
It is none of your business!"_

Courtney snatched back the letter, and gave Sadie evils.

_"With a husband at home  
And a bit on the side!"_

Everyone gasped and the women crowded behind Sadie, looking at Courtney unimpressed.

_"Is there anyone here__  
Who can swear before God  
She has nothing to fear?  
She has nothing to hide?"_

Sadie launched onto Courtney, who pretended to fight, while everyone around circled them and shouted out cheers for Sadie.

_"Will someone tear these two apart?__  
What is this fighting all about?  
This is a factory, not a circus!"_

Trent came out, and Harold broke apart a play-fighting Sadie and Courtney, who glared at each other.

_"Now come on ladies, settle down  
I run a business of repute  
I am the Mayor of this town!"_

Trent pointed at Duncan who nodded, and step forward.

_"I look to you to sort this out  
And be as patient as you can-"_

_"Now someone say how this began!" _Duncan looked at everyone, who looked at one another for answers, but Sadie smiled smugly and sang.

_"At the end of the day__  
She's the one who began it  
There's a kid that she's hiding  
In some little town  
There's a man she has to pay  
You can guess how she picks up the extra  
You can bet she's earning her keep  
Sleeping around...  
And the boss wouldn't like it!" _

_"Yes it's true there's a child__  
And the child is my daughter  
And her father abandoned us,  
Leaving us flat  
Now she lives with an innkeeper man  
And his wife  
And I pay for the child  
What's the matter with that?" _Courtney asked, staring at each of the black faces of the poor people, before the women laughed.

_"At the end of the day__  
She'll be nothing but trouble  
And there's trouble for all  
When there's trouble for one!  
While we're earning our daily bread  
She's the one with her hands in the butter  
You must send the slut away  
Or we're all gonna end in the gutter  
And it's us who'll have to pay  
At the end of the day!"_ all the women sang, and Courtney pretended to looked outraged, but Duncan looked worse, marched over and kicked her offstage.

_"I might have known the bitch could bite__  
I might have known the cat had claws  
I might have guessed your little secret  
Ah, yes, the virtuous Fantine  
Who keeps herself so pure and clean  
You'd be the cause I had no doubt  
Of any trouble hereabout  
You play a virgin in the light  
But need no urgin' in the night!"_

_"She's been laughing at you__  
While she's having her men!" _Sierra sang.  
"_She'll be nothing but trouble again and again," _Katie nodded.  
_ "__You must sack her today!" _the girls sang, before the boys joined in.  
_"Sack the girl today!"_

Duncan gave Courtney a shove until she was off stage, behind the walls.

"_Right my girl! On your way!"_

**_Bridgette's point of view._**

"I'm going to _kill _him!" Heather snarled, "how dare he _feel_ me up! Is he even meant to do that?"  
"I don't think so..." Lindsay said, generally deep in thought.

We were walking out of the side door of the auditorium, which led to the car park, and were casually making our way to the school gates, to all go home our various ways. Of course, I'd be walking home, with me, myself and my thoughts, where-as Lindsay's dad would drive to pick up Izzy and her since they lived close, Courtney would get a lift from Justin, or drive herself home and Heather either got the bus or joined Courtney or Lindsay's lift. I didn't live too close to school, and there's no point ruining the environment for the sake of warmth and radio for five minutes.

"Well, Mr. McLean didn't stop him did he? It looked good, made him look in character more"  
"Well he is a perv! He doesn't need to act that!" Heather practically spat, and Courtney nodded.  
"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to Justin's to practice our lines"  
"Ooh" Lindsay and Izzy winked at Courtney and Heather smirked. I smiled at Courtney, and we all stopped our slow walking to wait for Justin's car to drive up and to say good-bye.

"_Practice your lines?_ Is that what you call it these days?"  
"Oh Heather, you're just as bad as Duncan," I told her, laughing slightly. It was true. I don't see why Heather's in denial about it; everyone acts as if they're together already. _Ah_, she's so lucky. To be in denial that you've found your match is much, much _much_ better then loving someone who barely acknowledges your existence.

Heather looked taken back. Cue the in denial speech...

"No way! Take that back Bridgette!"  
"No, because it's true!" I laughed, and Lindsay nodded while Izzy and Courtney smiled at Heather.  
"Ooh, you're in for it now-"

Suddenly a silver half-decent car drove up and parked in an empty lot, and Courtney tried around and waved to us before running to get in the passenger's seat.

"Have fun!" Lindsay waved as Courtney said her good-byes, and started a conversation (or rant) with Justin over something, and Justin winked at us girls.  
"Will do! Seeya!" Courtney replied in a sing-song voice, obviously happy to be with Justin. Which is great; their such a couple when Justin understands what she's going on about.

"Now I feel lonely," Lindsay whimpered, biting her lip, and Izzy patted her on the back.  
"Well, I don't," Heather snapped back, "thanks to Duncan and... what was that line? His wandering hands?"  
"Something like that," I replied, then turned to face Lindsay as we all carried on walking up the path again, "but we're all single, so why'd you feel lonely? It's not as if we've all got someone but you"  
"Hey guys!" Izzy pointed ahead of the pavement, and we all ignored her as we learnt was wise over the years, "look! It's Big-O and Noah! And..." Izzy trailed off, blushing instead.  
"Alejandro?" I finished off with a smile, looking at Izzy before looking up at the three guys walking out of the main door and down the steps.

Noah looked over at us, then quickly looked away, while Alejandro looked over and waved at us. Big-O was too busy eating something, and probably engaged in a conversation with Noah.

"Ooh he's cute!" Lindsay smiled at Izzy, "you two should _totally_ go out!"  
"She wishes," Heather said, and we all turned to look at her with foul looks at her mean statement, "well, sorry, but it's true. I mean, look at his prefect hair, hot abs, and _perfect_ arms..."

The four of us watched the boys continue to walk down the steps, admiring a certain boy. Izzy was day-dreaming about Alejandro, I'm sure. It's as obvious as the sky is blue! Along with the rest of us. At least I think. Who knows, maybe Lindsay secretly digs Owen, and Heather has the hots for Noah.

"Ah! Look at the way his _hair _moves in the wind!" I said, and the other three slowly nodded.  
"Woowe! Look how his eyes _glimmer _in the sun!" Izzy said dreamily, and we all slowly nodded. _Oh god, she's right. _There like jewels, and they compliment his silky smooth hair...  
"Wow," Heather fanned herself, "look at his _tight _jeans!"  
"Ooh, look at how _well _the jumper suits him..."  
"Yehh... wait!" we all re-awakened and looked at Lindsay.  
"Lindsay, he's not wearing a jumper..." I pointed out, and Izzy nodded. _Does Lindsay fancy Noah?_  
"Unless... unless you mean... _Noah?_" Izzy said, shocked.  
"Nooo, No way," Lindsay shook her head and giggled, "I urr... I meant his shirt!"  
"Oh yeh! That suits him... how he leaves a few buttons loose!" I practically squealed and the rest smiled at one another.

"I think we all need ice cream to cool down," Heather decided, and we all nodded.

No-one talked as we finished the rest of the short walk to the gates, and I watched Alejandro wave good-bye to Noah and Owen, the first barely turning around as if his eyes would burn at seeing us or something, and watched Alejandro wait for us.

"Hello ladies," Alejandro smiled.  
"Wowe!" Izzy replied, and then suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth.  
"Hi Alejandro" Lindsay smiled at him, and gave him one of her cute-little waves that often made guys grow tails and follow her like a little puppy.  
"What are you all up too? ... Can I walk you home Lindsay and _Izzy_?" Alejandro smiled, like the charmer he was.  
"S-suuure" Izzy smiled at him, as gooey as my mum's chocolate brownies.  
"Well, there goes our ice cream plans," Heather folded her arms selfishly, and Alejandro then look shocked at the idea of upsetting someone. _Oh, he's just so caring! Is his mother an angel or something!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Heather. Well, we could all still get ice-creams then I walk these two lovely ladies home?" Alejandro suggested, and Heather smiled at the thought.  
"That sounds better, come on, let's go," Heather turned to led the way, "I really fancy a lemon sorbet ice-cream"  
"Ice-creams on me," Alejandro smiled, and Izzy's eyes lit up like a garden light at night.  
"Ooh goodie! I totally forgot my money, and I _really_ fancy a chocolate-brownie ice-cream right now!" Lindsay clapped her hands in happiness, "Oh no wait! There's this _really_ nice Pink Cotton Candy ice-cream, just like my lip gloss, you know the one I mean Heather? Anyway, it's _really_ tasty"  
"That's good Lindsay," Alejandro politely said.  
"I know right?" Lindsay said, happy to have someone listening to her.  
"What would you like Izzy?" he smiled, and I swear his teeth flashed with shininess, possibly even shiner then our drama teacher.  
"Ooh, you know, there's this really good cucumber flavour, or I could get the Roast Coconut flavour... or the poison berries!"  
"So... triple scoop ice-cream then?" Alejandro said, laughing slightly. Izzy tapped her chin thinking about her answer twice, and then nodded at him.

But he didn't ask me...


	4. Red And Black

**Quick note – Lindsay's point of view might be slightly harder to understand, because she confuses words! (So I'm not making mistakes, it's intentional!)**

"Right, does anyone know where Ezekiel is?"  
"Oh no, sorry!" Alejandro innocently enough shook his head, "shall I fill in for him?"  
"Yes!" Izzy replied for Chris, and Alejandro raised a curious eyebrow at her before giving her his most charming smile. Yep, there went Izzy's balance.

"Fear not my wife! I shall catch you," Alejandro smiled, and held her up. Flashback's of Alejandro walking her home last night hit her head, and fireworks exploded.

"Okay, okay, just get on with it. We can chase him down later"

* * *

"Yay! Izzy gets to perform with Alehandout!"  
"Alehandout?" Noah asked, leaning in from the row behind her.  
"Noah!" she smiled, and he gave her a smile back.

They'd be getting on reasonably well actually in rehearsals. He'd have to explain a few things to her, sure, and she didn't get sarcasm yet but he was working on it.

"Did you just say Alehandout?" Noah laughed, and Lindsay nodded.  
"Why?"  
"Oh, nothing" Noah said, laughing, and Lindsay's smile grew at making him laugh, "So, what's so great about them singing together?"  
"Oh, they like each other!"  
"What?" Noah asked, pulling a disbelieving face.  
"Well, she likes him... and he _should_ like her"  
"Oh great, Brazilian nut and slippery eel dating? That's worrying"  
"Brazilian nut?"  
"Izzy" Noah replied and Lindsay gasped.  
"But she's human!"  
"No, it means she's crazy,_ really_ crazy. Like Brazilian nut sized crazy. As for Alejandro, don't even get me started on that ar-"  
"So what if Izzy's a little different? No need to be mean to her! They suit each other, and doesn't mean they can't be together. _And_ Izzy's lovely. So what if she's a little... okay _a lot_ crazy, but she's my- _our_ friend. And FYI they look _so_ cute together!" Lindsay huffed, and turned away from him, crossing her arms and sticking up her nose.

Noah looked taken back as he sat back in his chair, wondering why Lindsay suddenly got so protective about, well, _nothing!_

"Alright, Noah, Lindsay, Trent, Courtney stay behind, I want you to practice-"  
"No!" Lindsay said standing up, "I'm not practicing with _him_! I'm going to cheerleading"  
"Oh no you don't-"  
"Or _else,_ Coach Blaineley will be on your back" Lindsay threatened Chris, and Chris looked scared for a moment.  
"O-ok, We'll practice urr, Red and Black. Students, so... GUYS, and I guess, Bridgette and Courtney stay behind. You two can go with Hatchet and practice the final song, and your solo songs. Trent, you too actually, you need all the practice you can get for those lines... other than that, you can go"

* * *

**_Lindsay's Point of View_**

I don't know what came over me. Ok, I do, but still, even _I_ know he totally didn't deserve it. Paula would have given me a _totally_ long essay if she'd have seen that.

I walked... no wait, what was that word Noah used? Lightening? Storm? Yes, that's it! _Stormed_ out of the hall to the ladies changing room and got changed as quickly as I could for cheerleading in the strangely quiet changing rooms, and then I ran to the field where the rest of the girls were... but Heath, Court and Bridge of course.

Ohmygoodness Coach looks _totally_ pissed off, then pleasantly surprised. I don't think she likes me much, other than the fact I'm a good cheerleader. She's probably upset because she looks like the old witch in the book I have at home, Snow White. I would be too if I had that many wrinkles at her age.

Thoughts of Noah fumed my mind. _Why didn't he notice me? _Every other guy did, but the one I wanted! He only talks to me when we're acting, and other times he looks away like I have snakes for hair. Which, I totally don't! Does he not like Blondes! Ohmygosh! Paula wouldn't like him very much then, and then she'd never give me advice and ohmygosh what would I do then? I couldn't turn to my other sister, her heads like always in books or at the mall so what would she know other then the best shop for my cute pair of cowboy boots she got me?

I must have done something wrong, because I totally got told off, but even _then_ I was thinking of Noah.

What is it about him? He's not even that good-looking, I mean, he's no Justin. But he's cute... totally cute... in his own way, and when he rolls his eyes and pulls that funny face... EEEEEE! I'm totally like Ariel over him, and swimming in circles about him. Oh Noah, why won't you notice me?... is he gay?

... Get a grip Lindsay, Noah _has_ noticed you. That's why he keeps looking away... ohmygosh! He's shy! ... or Gay! Okay Lindsay, you just totally need to pull out some new moves and... ask the girls for a bit of help to make you more cleverer, and he'll totally be over you like seaweed around Indian Sushi!

* * *

Noah needed no help on acting today. Why had Lindsay gotten so angry? He thought that after their practices, he dared to say they were... _friends._ Wait, why'd he _care?_

_"At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!" _DJ sang walking in and taking a seat on the table._  
**"**At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash"_ Geoff sang from his seat, and pretending to take a drink._  
**"** Students, workers, everyone  
There's a river on the run  
Like the flowing of the tide  
Paris coming to our side!" _Cody sang, next to Geoff, the two clicking their drinks afterwards.

_"The time is near  
So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!  
And yet beware  
Don't let the wine go to your brains!  
For the army we fight is a dangerous foe  
With the men and the arms that we never can match  
It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies  
But the national guard will be harder to catch.  
We need a sign  
To rally the people  
To call them to arms  
To bring them in line!_

_Marius, you're late!" _Duncan sang, stopping from walking around, and then giving Noah a look when he walked on stage, who was looking frightened. Wow, so he does have more than three expressions, Duncan smirked to himself.

_"What's wrong today?__  
You look as if you've seen a ghost" _Tyler sang, and pulled out a seat for Noah.

_"Some wine and say what's going on!"_ Owen sang, and slapped his little buddy on the back.

_"A ghost you say... a ghost maybe__  
She was just like a ghost to me  
One minute there, and she was gone!" _Noah sang, thinking of Lindsay, without trying to.

* * *

**_Lindsay_**

I returned from practice as ready as a ninja, and I saw an impatient Izzy waiting by my hanger, tapping her foot, with her eyebrows falling to the centre like an apple in that story, that totally knocks the guy out and he finds air?

Her arms where folded like my mom's when she goes to shout at me for over-spending on my card and not buying her those totally gross pair of sweats she wanted.I mean, she should have _told_ me she wanted some sweats! Then I could have totally saved her from embarrassment when she brought that pair!

"What was that about?" Izzy asked dramatically.  
"I don't know," I admitted, biting my lip.  
"You _do _like him _don't _you?"  
"You can keep secrets right?"

Izzy nodded her head, and I slapped mine and remembering her being my bestest and craziest friend for the past like, 10 years or whatever it was. I don't know, Justin was right; maths is for ugly people.

"Yeh, I do... he's _totally_ cute! The way he... Ohmygosh you can't tell the others! Or him! Or-"  
"Sure, okay, but Explosivo might find out... she's sneaky, you'll just be there then... BOOM BOOM!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"hahahah! Explosivo wins again!"

* * *

_"I am agog!__  
I am aghast!  
Is Marius in love at last?" _

No, no he was not, Noah thought, listening carefully to Owen's character's lyrics.

_"I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah'  
You talk of battles to be won  
And here he comes like Don Ju-an  
It's better than an o-per-a!"_

That was true enough, he hadn't really liked a girl _that _much before. So, how'd he know? He was so busy with his head in books and had never met his match. Although, Lindsay was hardly a match. They were too different to compete. And, he'd barely taken notice of her before they got placed next to each other in English, and he didn't like her. He only gave her the slightest respect when he heard her sing, and then after that got to know her in rehearsals...

_"It is time for us all  
To decide who we are  
Do we fight for the right  
To a night at the opera now?  
Have you asked of yourselves  
What's the price you might pay?  
Is this simply a game  
For rich young boys to play?  
The colours of the world  
Are changing day by day.." _

Duncan stood on the table, and Geoff passed him a cloth of see-through red.

_"Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!"_

The guys cheered and held up their mugs, expect Noah, who stared ahead, ready to sing his part;

_"Had you been there tonight__  
You might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone  
In a moment of breathless delight!  
Had you been there tonight  
You might also have known  
How the world may be changed  
In just one burst of light!  
And what was right seems wrong  
And what was wrong seems right!" _

_"RED!" _Owen sang, and one-by-one the men stood up.  
"_I feel my soul on fire!"  
"BLACK!"  
"My world if she's not there!"  
"RED!"  
"The colour of desire!"  
"BLACK!"  
"The colour of despair!"_

Noah thought it through, it was right. He'd fallen for Lindsay. Passionately, he stood up too to join his comrades.

* * *

Now what was he going to do? Going to say? He'd never felt this way...

"_Marius, you're no longer a child__  
I do not doubt you mean it well  
But now there is a higher call.  
Who cares about your lonely soul?  
We strive toward a larger goal  
Our little lives don't count at all!" _Duncan looked at him, then held out his hand to which Noah shook.

Well, isn't this an interesting day? Acting in a play with all his opposites and... _enjoyi_ - no that was going too far.

_"Red - the blood of angry men!__  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!"_

They carried on until the end of the song, and Noah forgot about Lindsay – for the moment- and learnt to have fun with the weird bunch of people that were his co-stars.

* * *

Courtney listened to Bridgette's version of On My Own once more, and this time, saw her glances to Trent. _Could it be him?_ Or was she just nervous in front of the two main stars of the show? Courtney thought about it, but not too hardly as Justin was catching her eye whilst he sang in the chorus of "Red and Black" with his "comrades".

Duncan – Heather would have thought away, Courtney was sure- looked pretty good when he was all antsy, and Noah looked kinda Cute, in that sort of "aww bless you!" way not "ooh cute!" way. Courtney wondered when Heather would admit this, and then thought of something all the girls needed – and she now looked back to Bridgette- that might get them to all open up to one another.

* * *

**_Courtney's Point of View_**

"A sleepover? Heather asked, looking at me, awaiting my simple nod, and then considered it, "I do need some pampering... sure, why not?"  
"Yeh, I need a good seaweed facemask, and a girl's night" Bridgette laughed.  
"EEEEEE! SLEEPOVER! Ohmygosh, _yes!"_  
"Izzy's in"  
"Good, then it's decided. After all these rehearsals during lunch and after school and school-work, we _need_ it"  
"Yeh, I'm glad today's is cancelled, and only Trent and Alejandro have to go practice their scenes" Bridgette admitted, and Lindsay gasped.  
"It's _cancelled?_"  
"Yeh... why? Miss _Noah?_" Heather asked, teasing but Lindsay nodded.  
"I wanted to say sorry, for yesterday"  
"Oh, like he cares," Heather harshly told her, "so its fine. So, Courtney – it's on tomorrow night or what?"  
"Yeh, I could do tomorrow"  
"Can we go to the mall too?" Lindsay asked, and I gave my nod of approval.  
"'I'll drive!" Izzy smiled, and everyone looked at each other worried, remembering the last time. It was _not pretty. _Or safe. Even if she had a blind driving instructor I don't know how she past.  
"It's okay Izzy, it's my house... I'll drive!" I smiled, and the others let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Come on, let's sit over there!" Cody suggested, and Sierra followed as always.  
"Okay," Noah slumped down, and was soon joined by Owen.  
"Great Gatsby! I'm glad we're not at practice today, I'm so _hungry!" _Owen's belly rumble too, and everybody stared at them.  
"As if we didn't already know," Noah said, referring to Owen's stomach rumbling.  
"So, what's up with you and Lindsay, hey?" Sierra asked, smiling at Noah.  
"What... me?"  
"Yeh!" Cody joined in, "she's right, you and Lindsay seemed to have hit it off"  
"We're just acting together!" Noah replied, watching Owen settling into his lunch, and getting most of it on his face.  
"_Suuuuuuuure," _Cody said, winking at him.  
"I _know_ acting, and you _like_ her don't you?" Sierra asked, "no-one is _that_ good of an actor"  
"Well maybe I am," Noah rolled his eyes, "what's it matter to you?"  
"We just think you'd suit, and should go out, that's all" Cody told him, and Sierra nodded.  
"Whatever," Noah replied, and Owen giggled from his side.  
"Why not? Lindsay's pretty, kind _and_ hot... you think you could put in a word to Izzy for me through her?"

**Ok, I don't really like that chapter -mainly because of Lindsay's random outburst- but it'll be make _some_ sense soon! **


	5. The Confrontation

"You know what I think is a totally cute name? _Noah_!" Lindsay stated, while Courtney painting her toe-nails.  
"So you _do_ like him?" Courtney asked, careful to not to be all messy and go over the nail and onto the skin.

Lindsay giggled.

"Okay, maybe a little bit"  
"Ooh Ooh! Speaking of Noah... You know what we should do? Prank call him!" Izzy said, sitting up and eating the cucumbers from her eyes.  
"But... none of us have his number" Courtney pointed out. There was silence for a moment, and they heard snores, to find out Heather was so relaxed she'd fallen asleep.

"Heh heh heh heh," Izzy's face changed once she saw Heather, then she pulled out her phone and handed it to Lindsay, "Izzy needs a marker," she explained, and giggling, Courtney gave her eyeliner.

While Izzy was busy "decorating" Heather's face, and Courtney and Bridgette were busy giggling while watching, Lindsay took the moment to look through Izzy's phone –or contacts. Sure enough, Izzy had Noah's number.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Lindsay squealed, and Heather woke up. Remembering the task on hand, she snapped a photo before Izzy's glare got any worse, and everyone –but Heather- burst into fits of laugther.

"What is everybody laughing at? What? Grr, just tell me already! Oh no.. oh no! _You didn't! AHHHHHHH! _I swear, if anyone finds out about this – _you're dead Izzy and Lindsay!" _

* * *

Noah sighed, concentrating on his book. Or trying too, it was a bit hard since it was a love scene. The perfect solution came to him, that he hadn't thought of, and he skipped some pages forward, not really caring all that much if he'd missed something important.

It'd be punishment, punishment for caring about Lindsay enough to get upset and worried by her stupid, unnecessary go at him.

_Beep, beep._

A text? At this hour? Owen was usually stuffing his face with food, Cody avoiding Sierra, and no-one else really texted him. Oh wait... it's Izzy. That'd explain it.

_Hi, I'm really really really sorry for the other day. Hope you forgive me? Lindsay xoxox _

Well, she didn't need a question mark there, but she probably meant an explanation mark.

Did he reply? What did he reply?

_It's okay. Noah. _No, it wasn't okay, and that wasn't right. _Whatev. _Too blunt, too short, and _really_ bitter without his name on. But he couldn't put a kiss, it just wasn't him. _Don't worry about it. _There, that sounded nice enough, and was pushing the limits for Noah really. He sent it, and then wondered why Lindsay was using Izzy's phone, or how she'd got it. Why she had it... Did Lindsay like Noah enough to ask Izzy to borrow her phone to text him?

_Okay about what? Should Explosivo be worried? Is Big-O planning another attack? BOOM BOOM! _

Okay, Izzy again.

* * *

**_Lindsay's Point of View_**

"Oooh Lindsay it's for yooou!" Izzy teased, and threw over her phone to me, which landed in the bowl of buttery popcorn I was holding._ Ew, now I have to totally fish it out._

"Ew it's all greasy!" my face screwed up while I dug my hand in to find the phone.

_For Lindsay; want to practice our lines tomorrow at lunch?_

"You know what I _love_ about Justin?" Courtney smiled as she held her feet. Bridgette sat next to her, clutching a giant fluffy pillow from Court's bed and a surfing magazine in the other. Heather was fiddling with Court's TV trying to get the DVD to play already, and Izzy and I are up on the bed starting the popcorn before the film starts.

"101... 102... 103 – oh! Nearly missed! Thought you could escape Izzy then didn't you?" Izzy giggled at her popcorn, "so what'd you gonna say?" Izzy asked me, but for some reason Heather to turn around from the TV and place a hand on her hip.  
"Hello! Isn't anybody gonna help me with this? ... _urgh,_ at least tell me what's going on!"

"Oh, I'm telling Bridgette about my list for Justin; look, number. 213, facials are _too_ girly, so he should limit them to-"  
"I meant who's Lindsay texting?"  
"Lindsay's texting somebody?" Courtney asked, and folded up her giant list to go back in her pocket.  
"Oh, it's just Noah," Izzy said, "so what'd you say back?"  
"Noah?" Heather said, with a slight smile and tease in her voice.  
"Oh, I urm said tomorrow lunchtime?" I said, though my voice sounded way wobblier then I wanted it too but Courtney nodded.  
"Fair enough, you do need to practice your lines, and only Trent and Alejandro have been told to come tomorrow"  
"Eurgh, I had to do that whore-song today with LeShawna, Gwen, Katie, Sierra and Beth. As if they'd be good enough," Heather rolled her eyes and Courtney giggled, "_Now _will someone _please_ sort out the DVD player?"  
"Sure," Bridgette got up, "I'll have a look. What are we watching again?"  
"Mean Girls," Heather went to go find a space on the bed, "it's a _classic_"

* * *

"Hi Trent," Bridgette smiled, walking into the theatre, and placing her backpack by some of the plush red seats.  
"Oh hey Bridgette... what are you doing here?" Trent looked over his script down from the stage.  
"Now now Trent, that's no way to treat a lady!" Alejandro told him, and went over to help Bridgette up the stage.  
"H-hi Alejandro..." Bridgette smiled at the touch of his hand before climbing up.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Trent asked with a frown on his face thanks to Alejandro.  
"Oh, offering to help with the props and scenery, cos, no offence, but I can't stand the cardboard boxes from the supermarket any longer" Bridgette giggled, and Alejandro nodded.  
"Wise idea... hey! I just remembered, care to give this to Heather from me? I'd be so grateful," Alejandro smiled, walking over to get a book off the piano.  
"S-sure!" Bridgette smiled, and took it from him. _Since when was Heather friends with Alejandro? And why didn't she tell me?_  
"Right, shall we get back to practice while we wait?" Trent suggested, and Alejandro nodded.

_"Valjean, at last,__  
We see each other plain  
`M'sieur le Mayor,'  
You'll wear a different chain!" _Alejandro said, walking in, narrowing his eyes. _Oh god, he even looked sexy when he screwed up his face._

_"Before you say another word, Javert__  
Before you chain me up like a slave again  
Listen to me! There is something I must do.  
This woman leaves behind a suffering child.  
There is none but me who can intercede,  
In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.  
Then I'll return, I pledge my word.  
Then I'll return..." _Trent sang back, throwing his arms in plead to Alejandro, who wouldn't have it. Then, the two sung in the most beautiful fierce song Bridgette had ever heard.

_"believe of me what you will  
There is a duty that I'm sworn to do  
You know nothing of my life  
All I did was steal some bread  
You know nothing of the world  
You would sooner see me dead  
But not before I see this justice  
done  
I am warning you Javert  
I'm a stronger man by far  
There is power in me yet  
My race is not yet run  
I am warning you Javert  
There is nothing I won't dare  
If I have to kill you here  
I'll do what must be done!"_

**_"_**_ Men like me can never change  
Men like you can never change  
No,  
24601  
My duty's to the law - you have no rights  
Come with me 24601  
Now the wheel has turned around  
Jean Valjean is nothing now  
Dare you talk to me of crime  
And the price you had to pay  
Every man is born in sin  
Every man must choose his way  
You know nothing of Javert  
I was born inside a jail  
I was born with scum like you  
I am from the gutter too!"_

Then, the tone changed, and Trent moved to the side of the stage, bending over pretending there was a bed there.

_"And this I swear to you tonight"_ Trent sang softly, and Bridgette felt like crying.

_"There is no place for you to hide!" _Alejandro looked... scary... _and oh-so-sexy! _

_"Your child will live within my care-"_ Trent ignored Alejandro who stood behind him.

_"Wherever you may hideaway-"_

_"And I will raise her to the light..." _Trent finally looked up, and turned around to face Alejandro, and the two with their voices so sweet for something slightly cruel (on Alejandro's half anyway) sang together;

_"I swear to you, I will be there!"_

* * *

"Wow! That was great!" Bridgette gasped, and Alejandro and Trent smiled a thanks to her.  
"You're good too," Trent smiled at her, "I can't wait to see you and Noah perform together"  
"Yeh, it's such an _emotional _scene," Alejandro said with a sad face.  
"I know," Bridgette sighed, "I feel sorry for her; always loving him and being loyal but he never notices her"

* * *

"Okay, Lindsay, you're go"  
"Okay, urm, this line right?"  
"Yeh, that's the line. The one right after mine," Noah frowned and she giggled.  
"You're so funny! Okay... _weaving for you-"  
"_Lindsay, it's _waiting_ not weaving"  
"Oh, sorry Noah! Late night last night"  
"It's okay, just, tryto read the page won't you?"  
"I am silly!"

Love... what a waste of time.

* * *

"So, Geoff, you here to sign up for props and art too?" Chris smiled as Geoff opened the door, followed by DJ.

DJ nodded, and Geoff didn't look so sure, though he slowly nodded anyway.

"Great," Chris beamed, "Geoff, DJ; Bridgette's in charge so listen to her instructions. Go to the art room or something, OK TRENT, LAST TIME, FROM THE TOP-"


End file.
